Hesback
by xomegzo
Summary: Bucky moves into the avengers tower and sees natasha after all these years but dosent have any memories of her so shes determind to bring them back


**Bucky and Natasha **

**He's back **

**My first story on winterwidow ship! Bucky moves into the avengers tower and doesn't remember Natasha but that soon changes and so does there relation ship! ****Leave a review will be updating soon**

**~lucie**

The first day Bucky (as he was now called)was lead into the avengers tower by Steve she couldn't believe he was here standing in front of her Natasha wanted to cry, scream, smile and then felt the urge to run into his arms. Then when cap walked over bucky behind that's when she saw the blankness in is eyes that she thought would be gone after he was set free of hydra was still there she knew he didn't recgognise her then when Steve introduces them like they were strangers her heart sank 'Nat this is Bucky my brooklyen best friend, bucky this is Natasha my best assassin' at that an offended "excuse me!" Was heard across the room from Clint.The outburst made bucky reach for his gun which was only noticed by Natasha and when he looked up and saw her staring he moved his hand quickly to shake her hand. When Natasha saw the gesture she just turned around and walked away holding back the tears that were forcing their way through. She wouldn't hold his hand not because she didn't want in fact her body and heart begged her to take his hand and never let go however her mind new she couldn't have such a simple first touch after all these years when they've done some many more intimate things.

Bucky was taken back by all the new people and places when he walked through the grand door to the avengers tower but straight away he was fixed when

he saw the most beautiful red headed creature that he somehow in his subconscious recognised then Steve being the foot in his mouth guy he is introduced them her name was Natasha and she was an assassin like him bucky first thought was 'maybe they could train together' he was interrupted from going any further in there meeting when he was surprised by a loud voice that made him jump for his gun out of habit. He hoped no one noticed.. but when he turned to look at her and saw her staring at his finger on the trigger he new she picked it up. Bucky moved his hand in a rush 'what if she thought he was dangerous?!' Somehow after that the thought was he didn't want her to think badly of him and not that the avengers could kick him out. 'You've only just met her' was going through his head as he reached out for a hand shake she looked at it not with disgust but with sadness then she walked away almost running. "She doesn't like being touched" Whispered Steve even though Natasha was out of ear shot which made Bucky wonder how deadly she is if she even scares 'Captain America'. Steve noticed the hurt and confusion still in Buckys eyes so went on to say "Seriously don't take it personally it took me 3 weeks just to put my hand on her shoulder" Clint on hearing this came over to defend his best friend "But with everything she's been though?" Steve and Bucky both looked confused Clint looked at both of there expressions "The red room"

Suddenly Bucky was taken back 'The red room' he knew that name he remembered working for them a few times but it was all hazy. Did he know her? Before he could go on Tony Stark walked,well Bucky would call it a strut,over. "Buckster" as soon as Bucky heard the nickname he despised it which must have shown because Stark then had to say "Jeez,you olden are no fun!" That comment got a snicker from Clint and a look from Steve that clearly meant careful. Bucky new that Steve didn't mean 'careful about being rude to him' he meant 'careful Bucky is unstable'.Bucky agreed. However Tony being Toney ignore Steve's look and started talking all science which resulted in Clint getting bored and walking away and Steve simply asking "English?" Tony dumbed it down and with a fool of his eyes explained that "Buckster might start getting fragments of his memory back from when you we're was well um... the death machine super solider" the nickname 'Buckster' made Bucky cringe but being called a death machine made him feel guilty and the hatred of not just what he's done but also himself grow. Steve noticed his upset and tried to make him feel better "the key word being was". Bucky appreciated his best friend efforts but he need a break from all the people so noticing it was getting late he told Steve he was tired and needed some sleep. He was take to the 36th floor and shown a huge bedroom with a spectacular view of the city, giant bed,on suit bathroom and too much more. This made Bucky feel uncomfortable so he asked the robot thing that was about to leave ,after showing him where to go, if there are any less 'fancy rooms' preferably on one of the bottom floors? The robot looked confused "But master Buckster" 'ugh stark that egotistical man!' "Master Stark said this was to be your room and to make you comfortable" Bucky having had enough of Stark and this robot said "Well this room is making me uncomfortable but a smaller and lower down room would make me a lot more comfortable " The robot wasn't able to argue with his logic so gave up and showed Bucky another room. This one was on the 6th floor much smaller and all you could see out of the window was a brick wall. 'Perfect!' It still had an on suit but he not to protest again because the robot might tell Stark and he wasn't in the mood to deal with that guy. The robot started to leave and looked thankful that it wasn't called back. Bucky made himself sleep even thought that meant the nightmares would come.

Meanwhile Natasha was sleeping in her bed not knowing that the man she was dreaming about was only 2 door down.suddenly she awoke screaming at what had just happened. Her worst memory of the red room, not being tortured or killing an innocent but when the only man she ever loved/loves had been torn apart and told to kill her.

At the same time the said man was having a memory dream

**•**

**•**

**•**

_He was looking through the glass of a grand door by a giant staircase. The room was large, had two wall mirrors and a ballet bar in the centre. There were 6 girls dancing on pointed shoes clearly trained from a young age each one was around 18/19. Then an older stern looking woman was watching them clip board in hand and no expression on her aged features. But he could tell she was judging them because a lean brown haired girl made the slightest trip clearly under pressure to an untrained eye they wouldn't have noticed but he was fought to find the fine details so to him it was obvious. It was also clear the stern looking woman noticed it to because he he watched her right something on her clip board and shake her head slightly. That when Bucky noticed her turning across the room grace and elegance of a swan. Her red hair tied in a low pony tail . He was drawn to her like a mouth to a flame. Bucky carries on watching for at least 10 minutes. Until the class finally finished all the girls left but her and the stern looking lady. "Winter soldier come in here please I have seen you staring for the last 10 minutes!" He flowed the stern ladies orders. On entering he noticed the girl did not look down like the others when they passed him she looked straight into his eyes the down his body ,scanning him. Bucky didn't know why but he liked it. "Winter you will be training here, going on missions and mentoring one of our assassins in training.Do you understand?" It was simple "yes" she spoke this Tim with what he thought was her version of a smile,actually just making her lips from a frown to a straight line, "This is Natalia Romanof" The girl stepped forward "she will follow your guide and you will train her until you believe she is ready for her first mission" "yes mam" Bucky said nodding. She turned to Natalia "You won't speak out of turn, report back to him and me, wait to be dismissed and finally follow his order without question" "yes mam" she was being treated like a child but was clearly far from one. He also noticed that when mam said follow his orders without question it seemed like this girl might not do that all of the time. Bucky also like that.As the woman walked out she shouted 'training starts now' Bucky new he couldn't let his feelings get the better of him so he slapped her._

**•**

**•**

**•**

Bucky awoke to a scream. Jumped out of bed and ran to where the noise was coming from 2 doors down. He sprinted into the room without even thinking to knock and saw her Natalia from his memory! She was sat in her bed head in her hands didn't even bother to look up which was clear when she spoke in a wispy voice "Clint I'm fine it was just another night mare go back to bed your seeing Laura tomorrow you need some rest!" Bucky almost said natalia in his reply "um Natasha it's Bucky" she looked up embarrassed and he saw the beauty and was drawn to her like in his dream but kept going it was hard "I heard you scream and I just wanted to see if you were ok, so are you ok?" She couldn't speak he was here in her room and she couldn't speak. He walked over to her thinking she wasn't ok he made sure to keep his distance remembering what Steve said earlier. "Look Natasha I know we only just met" a lie and both of them knew it "but I am part of this team and so are you so I want to know if my team mate is ok" she looked up at him "James I'm fine" he was confused no one called him James not even Steve now he knew she remembers him and he couldn't avoid the question anymore. "Did I know you?"

He remembers me s natasha was so happy. After all these years "you remember?" He nodded "I remember netting you" oh so he doesn't remember Belgium or portragul not even Barcelona . She was disappointed "oh" "can you tell me anything else?" She wanted to say you trained me, you taught me, you loved me you were no are the one. Instead she said "you taught me for a mouth then left that's all now no offence but I need sleep" he knew she was lying but didn't push it. He decided to go back to bed and try to remember more of his past with her.


End file.
